Green, Brown, Blue, and Grey
by MiniMe65
Summary: What if at the end of Harry's Third Year, Sirius transferred the title of Lord Black to him? The ripples from this decision would have far-reaching effects. HP/HG/PP/FD. AD/MW/RW bashing.
1. Lord Black

**A/N: Hey all, so this is my first fanfiction here, but hopefully not my last. This story came to me after reading to of my favorite fics. "His Angel" by durararaaa, and "White Knight, Grey Queen" by Jeconais.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but chapter will hopefully end up being in the neighborhood of 3.5-5k at least.**

**I am looking for a beta so feel free to PM me if you are interested. **

**Disclaimer: The HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and any OC's I may develop.**

Harry Potter was currently outside pulling weeds from a rose garden in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. At first glance appeared to be an average 13 year old boy. Sure he was a bit short for his age and rather scrawny, but the neighbors on Privet Drive merely attributed that to the fact that he went to St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys.

In reality the truth was much different. Harry was did not attend St. Brutus's, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the fact that he was short and skinny was more due to the abuse he suffered at the hands of his Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Vernon consistently beat him, in an attempt to rid "the boy" of his "freakishness", otherwise known as magic.

Harry grimaced as he leaned over to pull a particularly stubborn weed. Just last night Vernon had come into his room and laid into him about how much of a freak he was, and how his Godfather was coming to save him. Fortunately for Harry, it was quick due to the fact that the Dursley's were having guests over the next day, and they wanted Harry to clean the yard the next day.

Had they not wanted him to clean the yard, Harry suspected that he would be suffering from much more than the two broken ribs he believed he was suffering at the moment. Sure, Vernon hadn't tried to use a belt on Harry's back ever since he had received his letter, but he had been hinting about using it again.

Finally getting the weed to pull out, it came out so quickly that Harry fell onto his back, and gasped at the pain that shot through his chest from the unexpected movement. Taking a moment to regain his breath and let the pain fade away. Harry looked at the sky hoping for a sign of the owl that would be his deliverance.

'_Come on Sirius, you promised me you would send me an owl with a way to get out of here' _thought Harry. Sighing at the sight of no owl coming to rescue him, he let his mind wander, and soon though back to the day he discovered his Godfather.

_Flashback_

_Harry couldn't believe how rapidly his life had been changed. Just 6 hours ago he had thought that his Godfather was a traitorous bastard who had betrayed his parent's to Voldemort and caused their death. _

_Then, as Ron, Hermione, and he were returning from a trip to Hagrid's with a newly recovered Scabbers, a giant black dog had taken Ron and Scabbers through the passageway under the Whomping Willow, prompting Hermione and him to chase after them. As they emerged into the Shrieking Shack, Sirius Black had disarmed them and then began to tell them an unbelievable tale._

_Over the next hour the trio listened as first Sirius, and then their Professor, Remus Lupin told them of how Sirius, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew became animagus's in order to help Remus with his transformations into a werewolf during school and how Sirius had convinced the Potter's to change their Secret Keeper to Pettigrew because Sirius was the likely choice. _

_After an interruption by Snape, (who was currently lying on the floor unconscious) Harry watched as Remus forced Pettigrew to change back into his human form. After preventing his Godfather and honorary Uncle from killing Wormtail for his crimes by convincing them that it was better for Pettigrew to stand trial for his crimes._

_As they walked back to the school, Sirius offered Harry the choice to live with him, and Harry immediately accepted, joy filling his heart at the realization that he wouldn't need to live with the Dursley's anymore. However, that joy soon turned to horror as he watched Remus transform at the sight of the full moon, Pettigrew faint, and then themselves faint as they were saved by a mysterious patronus._

_Harry's horror grew even more as when he woke up he was informed that his Godfather was going to be administered the kiss. Then came the trip back in time with Hermione, and the rescue mission to save Sirius._

_Now Harry stood in the courtyard as Sirius prepared to leave on Buckbeak, his heart breaking as he realized he would have to go back and endure yet another summer of the Dursley's. So wrapped up in the dread and misery of returning to the hated Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry missed what Sirius was saying._

"_HARRY" barked Sirius, startling him out of his reverie, "I asked if I can I talk to you alone for a minute?"_

_Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and backed away to give him some space as he said "Sure Sirius, what's up?"_

"_Harry, be honest with me, what's your life like at the Dursley's?" Asked Sirius gently._

_A look of terror crossed Harry's face and he immediately clammed up as Sirius said this, and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions of Harry's abuse. The idea had been growing in his mind ever since he had seen some scars on Harry's back when his shirt had rolled up a little in the Shrieking Shack. _

"_Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am that I am going on the run and I can't take you with me. I plan to let myself be spotted far away from Hogwarts, so that the Dementors are removed. I just wish that there was something I could do for you, as I know you were looking forward to coming to live with me, and getting away from the Dursley's. However, I promise to help you get away from them as soon as possible" stated Sirius._

_Eyes starting to tear up, Harry ran forward and hugged his Godfather hard. "I just wish that there was something more I could do to help you Sirius!" Harry mumbled into Sirius's chest "I tried to convince Minister Fudge you were innocent, but he said you had confounded me, and Dumbledore said that he could do nothing."_

_Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, a pensive look on his face, before beginning to talk. "There is something you can do Harry, and it would get you away from the Durley's…but I don't know" Sirius said as he trailed off._

"_Whatever it is Sirius, please let me do it!" Exclaimed Harry "I don't want to go back to the Dursley's ever again."_

_Indecision passed across Sirius's face, before it settled into a look of determination, "Okay Harry, if you are sure." Harry nodded immediately, and Sirius continued "I Sirius Orion Black, rightful Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, do hereby name Harry James Potter as my heir, so mote it be!"_

_A bright flash of light occurred on Harry's hand and a signet ring appeared on his ring finger. Harry looked at it, and noticed that is was grey with the words "Toujours Pur" on it. As Harry looked up to ask Sirius what the ring and the motto meant, Sirius continued on._

"_As I, Sirius Orion Black Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black am no longer able to father children due to prolonged exposure to Dementors, I hereby pass Lordship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to Harry James Potter, current heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. So mote it be!"_

_As Sirius finished saying this, once again a white light flashed and when Harry looked down, the ring on his hand had been replaced with a far more ornate ring. The ring now had a grey stone in it with three crows on it._

"_Sirius!" shouted Harry "What was with the bright light? What is this ring on my hand? What does it mean that I am Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"_

_Sirius looked at Harry with confusion, "Harry, aren't you currently Lord Potter, didn't anyone explain to you about your house's history, how you are Lord Potter, and the rights and duties that come with it?"_

_Harry paused and stated with confusion "Sirius, I have no idea what you are talking about, what do you mean-"_

_Suddenly, Hermione shouted "Harry! We have to go, Dumbledore will be locking the doors to the hospital wing in 10 minutes!"_

_Sirius looked at Harry and said "Harry, go now and get back to the hospital wing, I'll send a let to you explaining some of what happened and carrying instructions for you on what to do this summer as soon as I can."_

_Sirius then swept Harry up in a hug before mounting Buckbeak and flying away._

_End Flashback_

Harry sighed once more, and bent down again to pull up the weeds in the rose garden. After safely getting back to the hospital wing and dealing with Snape and the Minister, the remaining time in the term had passed quickly, and soon Harry found himself on the way back to Privet Drive, where he had now been for two weeks.

As Harry continued to pull weeds, his Aunt Petunia stepped outside.

"Good, you're almost done pulling the weeds, when you finish that, you can go around back and cut the shrubs, then water the flowers" she said"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry responded.

After she turned and left, Harry went back and prepared to resume work, however, before he could he heard a hoot. Turning around he saw two an owl sitting there with two letters. Reaching up quickly, he took the letters from the bird.

Grabbing the one on top Harry noted absentmindedly that it was from Gringotts. Opening it, two sheets fell out, picking up the first one, he read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your Godfather stopped by today to inform us of the changes in your status. Let us be the first to congratulate you on your ascension to Lord Black. Mr. Black also informed us of your lack of knowledge about your status as current heir of the Potters and what that entails. The second piece of paper that you received is a portkey. It is currently set to bring you to Gringotts tomorrow morning at 7:30 A. M. sharp, however, you can have it bring you early by activating it with the phrase "may your gold flow freely."_

_The second letter that we sent you is one that your Godfather wrote and requested that we send with you._

_We at Gringotts look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_May your enemies cower before you._

_Bloodfang_

_House of Black Account Manager_

Harry reread the letter before putting it away and carefully opening the letter from Sirius.

_Pup,_

_Sorry it took me so long to write to you, it took me awhile to reach somewhere safe. I hope that you are doing okay at the Dursley's and promise that I will have you out of there as soon as being possible._

_On to some pressing issues, to say that I was disturbed to discover that no one had educated you on your standing in the Wizarding World is downright disturbing. Dumbledore should have educated you about this or had someone educate you about this, and that he didn't makes me question how much we can trust him._

_I also feel I must apologize to you Harry, I assumed that you knew of your status, and that is why I went ahead with making you Head of the Blacks. Had I known you had no idea what I was doing, I would have waited until you were educated before relinquishing control to you. There will be a few surprises about the House you will discover when you meet with the Goblins._

_However, that is in the past now, but in order to help educate you I left several books on politics and head of house duties with the Goblins to give to you when you meet with them, I also asked them to do a medical checkup on you._

_Make sure you take along all of your stuff with you when you leave with the portkey, as you won't be coming back. Once you are done with the Goblins and have settled into your new home, please send me a letter to let me know where you are living._

_Finally Harry, there is no easy way to say this, but I think you should be careful of Ron. I know he is your best mate, but Crookshanks has told me he has been pouring something in a vial into your drinks, every few weeks while at school. I don't know what it was, but the Goblins should be able to determine what it was when you get your checkup._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Loving Dogfather Sirius_

_P.S. I know you are young, but I can see how much you care for Hermione, and I'm pretty sure she cares for you the same way. Just something to consider._

Harry set the letter down and thought about everything he had been told. Ron was giving him potions? Harry loved his best friend, but the fact was that Ron seemed jealous of Harry. He was careful to keep it hidden while around Harry, but several times Harry had caught him glaring at him, or heard him complaining about how Harry had everything.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he wondered, why he hadn't ever said anything to Ron about it. He decided to wait until he found out what was being given to him before making any decisions.

The only other thing in the letter that immediately stood out to Harry was Sirius's comment about Hermione. Harry did care deeply for Hermione, and she hung out with him a lot, but she didn't care about him that way, or did she?

The more he thought about it the more he realized that she did care for him. Even when she did things like turn over his Firebolt to Mcgonagall, she had only done it to keep him safe. Then there was the way she signed her letter to him, it was always "Love, Hermione". Resolving to write her as soon as he could, Harry returned to weeding the garden.

Later that evening after finishing his chores, and grabbing a meager sandwich on his way to his room, Harry grabbed his quill and parchment and set to writing to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi! I hope your summer is going well. Sorry I haven't written to you before now, but the Dursley's have been keeping me busy here._

_Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you, I treated you terribly over the Firebolt, and I realize you didn't deserve it. You were merely looking out for me like you always do and I ended up shunning you. I hope you can forgive me, but if you cannot I understand._

_I got a letter from Snuffles today, he got the Goblin's to send me a portkey so I can meet them tomorrow. Apparently there is stuff that I should know because I'm the last of the Potters, and they can enlighten me._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed the parchment and turned towards Hedwig, and asked her "Hedwig, can you take this to Hermione for me please?" Hedwig hooted and stuck out her claw, then once the letter was tied on she swiftly flew out the window and began to wing herself towards Hermione's home.

Sitting back down, Harry began to gather his stuff, and soon was finished packing. Putting his stuff under his bed to keep until the morning Harry turned to his bed. Taking his glasses off, he laid down and as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think.

'_I wonder what tomorrow will bring'_

**A/N 2: Well there's the first Chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Look for another Chapter either tonight or tomorrow!**


	2. Gringotts

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Green, Brown, Blue, and Grey**

**I have this story rated M, I'm not sure yet if I will do any lemons or limes yet. Any opinions?**

**I still don't own anything**

_Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, studying for a test in Transfiguration late at night. The common room was currently empty, and he yawned trying to focus back in on the text._

'_The proper motion for this spell is a circle followed by-'_

_Rubbing his eyes, Harry slammed the book shut and prepared to head upstairs when he heard a rustling behind him._

"_Harry" said a voice Harry identified quickly as Hermione "I've been waiting for you to make a move for forever, and you still haven't."_

_Harry blinked, confused he looked over towards Hermione and was about to respond when he caught sight of what she was wearing, and his jaw dropped as he gasped._

_Regular witch's robes, while cool, comfortable, and easy to move in, have one downside. Simply put, they tend to hide any and all distinguishing features below the neck. However, what Hermione was wearing, was not regular robes, but rather a dress robe that helped complete a vision that could only be described as complete and utter perfection._

_Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girl wringing her hands nervously. She was wearing a dress that was the palest of pinks. The dress hugged her curves to perfection, while the neckline cut down gently to just show the smallest bit of the cleavage that Hermione's budding breasts had created._

_However, the dress was only part of the vision of beauty. Hermione had her hair up in a bun behind her head, but she had gently curled a few strands of hair that now hung down to frame her face, and as Harry stared at her face he noticed how she had added just a touch of blush to her cheekbones, as his eyes traveled down her face to her lips._

_Her lips. Slightly parted, she had added a beautiful light red lipstick, which made her lips appear full and delectable in Harry's mind._

_Stuttering, Harry managed to get out "Her-Hermione? What w-were you s-saying"_

_Hermione giggled, clearly pleased at the reaction that she was getting. "Harry" she repeated as she slowly walked towards "I said I was tired of waiting for you to notice I was a girl and make a move on me, so I decided to take matters into my own hands."_

_Harry had been slowly backing up when he suddenly backed into a wall and squeaked_

_Hermione finished walking towards him and grabbed him and brought her lips to his, and the only words that could describe the experience was perfection. The pair of lips on him, gently nibbling at his own was the greatest sensation he had ever felt, and more importantly it felt right, like he had been waiting for this his entire life._

_Hermione pulled back slowly, and Harry moaned at the loss of the sensation as Hermione asked "So, have I got your attention yet?" with a smirk on her face. _

_In response Harry gently grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her back into the kiss. The lightly nibbled at each other's lips, when Hermione decided to further things and gently probed her tongue against his lips. Opening to the assault Hermione slipped her tongue in, and gently let it feel the inside of Harry's mouth before moving onto his tongue._

_Fireworks exploded in Harry's mind as he felt his tongue battle with Hermione's for dominance in his mouth. Gently pulling back, Harry looked at Hermione and began to ask the question that would change his life._

"_Hermione" Harry asked "Will you go out-"_

"BOY, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW AND START ON BREAKFAST BEFORE I BEAT YOU SILLY" screamed Aunt Petunia from outside Harry's door.

Groaning, Harry sat up in bed and put his glasses on. As Harry got dressed and slowly made his way downstairs, he began to examine his dream. He had never had a dream like that before, and was confused. He'd always thought of Hermione as the sister he'd never had.

'Hang on' thought Harry 'Why do I think of her as a sister? I've never had a sister so why do I think that my feelings towards Hermione are sisterly?'

As Harry started up the stove and began to cook the eggs and bacon he continued to think.

'I've known Hermione for forever, and I can't live without her, which could be consider feelings for a sister, but then again, I wouldn't dream about a sister like I just dreamt about Hermione would I?'

Thinking about the dream Harry couldn't help but smile, the feeling of Hermione kissing him in the dream had been amazing and he wanted to feel it again. Still he wasn't sure what he felt towards her.

'I guess my best bet is to write to Sirius when I have time and ask him if he can help me figure out what my feelings mean.'

Absentmindedly Harry went back to working on the bacon and eggs, plating them and delivering them to the table, when a horrible thought struck his mind. What if he did like Hermione, but she ended up not liking him back? Sure Sirius had said that she liked him, but he could have easily misread the subject.

Harry imagined '_I've never liked you Harry, why would you even think that I could like poor, scrawny, Harry Potter? I hate you and don't ever want to see you again' she said as she walked off on the arm of some mysterious guy, while Harry fell to the floor crying'_

Taking a deep breath Harry pushed the image from his mind as he finished plating the food and sat down to with the Dursley's.

Uncle Vernon was currently reading the newspaper, while Aunt Petunia was reading a sewing magazine and Dudley a video game magazine.

"Boy" grunted Vernon, "Petunia, Dudders, and myself are going out today, I've left you a list of chores to complete while we are gone, and if you don't finish them you can expect the beating of your life when I get back.

Glancing down at the list, Harry was astonished by the list and was panicking about how he would complete them before they got back. However, taking a breath Harry realized that he would be gone all day, and if Sirius was, indeed serious, he would never be coming back to Privet Drive again. However he realized he couldn't give the Dursley's any indication or else he'd never get away.

Bowing his head Harry quietly replied "Yes Uncle Vernon, is there anything else you need?"

Because his head was bowed, Harry failed to see the punch incoming before he suddenly felt pain explode in his chest as he felt yet another rib cracked from Uncle Vernon's punch.

"That's for not responding respectfully enough boy" screamed Uncle Vernon "I'll have none of that cheek, and I'll be using the belt on your back when I get home" as he rained down more punches.

"Vernon dear, we need to leave or else we will be late" said Aunt Petunia as she flashed a slightly sorry look behind Vernon's back towards Harry. While she hadn't stopped Vernon ever, she had always tried to pull him away quickly, for which Harry was grateful.

"Right you are dear, let's get ready to leave" responded Uncle Vernon.

10 minutes later the Dursley's were out the door and with a last threat towards Harry, the door slammed and Harry watched the car slowly disappear from sight.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw that is showed 7:03. Wincing at the pain emanating from what had to be at least 4 broken ribs, Harry dragged himself up the stairs to finish packing.

25 Minutes later, having showered and changed his clothes as well as finishing packing Harry stood at the center of his room holding the trunk which held all of his belongings in one hand and holding the piece of parchment that was a portkey in the other.

"Hmm" Harry said to himself as he stood waiting for the portkey to take effect. "I'd say goodbye and so long, but then again why should I? It's not like this place has ever been my home anyway" before he flashed away as the portkey took hold of his navel.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

At that exact same time, far from Privet Drive in a castle located in Scotland, an event was happening. In the Headmaster's office, there stood a spindly little table on which many silver instruments resided. Some whirred, some stirred, and some puffed, but when harry mad his comment about Privet Drive, a large instrument that appeared to be shaped like a stone stuttered and then stopped puffing.

This instrument was no ordinary instrument, as it monitored the strength of the wards that surrounded Number 4, Privet Drive, which were there to protect Harry. However, what wasn't know, was that the stone also had an interesting property by which it caused the feelings of the relatives of one Harry Potter, to be amplified.

Had they loved him, they would have positively adored Harry, had they liked him they would have loved him, but since they already disliked Harry, (save Petunia who still cared for him in her own way) the ward caused the resident's to loathe him, which may or may not have been the plan of a certain meddling Headmaster.

Had the Headmaster been in his office that day, the dying of that instrument would have been of great worry. He would have immediately apparated to Privet Drive, and upon finding Harry missing, found him quickly and returned him to Privet Drive while obliviating him, leading to a future where Harry would marry a red-head and have a child with questionable names.

However, as he was not in, due to being in France, at a meeting to work out final details for the upcoming TriWizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts. The only being in the office, peaked his head up before lowering back down and resting it in his red and gold plumage.

The instruments dying would not be noticed for well over 3 months, only finally being seen on the night of Halloween.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Also, at the same time, in a house in Crawley a teenage girl was waking up. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw only her bushy mane of brown hair in front of her eyes. Stumbling out of bed she made her way to the bathroom where she eyed herself critically in the mirror.

Chocolate Brown eyes gazed back at her, as she stared at herself. Moving her eyes down her body she noticed the curves that had finally begun to appear on her body, marking her transition from a girl to a young woman.

While happy with her maturation she was still upset. The past year had been difficult for her, she had made mistakes that nearly lost her friendships. Glancing down at a photo of her and her best friend smiling and laughing, she looked into her friends green eyes. Many people said that they were his mothers, and she would agree, but there was something about them that made them his own.

She had noticed it last year, sometimes when he was happy his eyes started to take on an ethereal glow and she felt like she couldn't be happier. However, when he was angry, his eyes glowed with a burning fire within them that could make you feel fear like nothing else could.

Shivering slightly, she remembered when those eyes had been turned on her. It was seared into her memory like it had happened only yesterday.

Her friend Harry had received a Firebolt for Christmas, with no name attached to it. Worried for her friend she had immediately gone to Professor McGonagall after breakfast and told her about the broomstick.

She recalled what happened next, McGonagall had gone upstairs and immediately confiscated the broomstick, and her other friend, Ron, had yelled at her causing her to flee the common room. However, the worst had come when Harry caught up to her, as she thought back to the day.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting in a classroom reading when Harry strode in. Her greeting died as she watched as his eyes flamed with anger as he glared at her._

"_I don't even know where to start" said Harry, "should I start with the fact of how angry I am that you went behind my back to go to McGonagall about my broom, or perhaps the fact that it's clear you don't trust me to be able to make decisions for my own wellbeing?"_

"_H-Harry" she started to say "I d-did it for you so-"_

"_Don't tell me you did it for me!" Exploded Harry, "if you had done it for me, you would have come to me and talked about it, but instead you just went ahead with your own path not even considering consulting me did you?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but it died on her lips when she realized she didn't have a protest to make. She had done exactly what he claimed._

"_I'm so mad at you I can't even talk to you right now" Harry continued, "I'll come to you when I'm ready to talk again" _

_He then proceed to storm out the door, while she sat there with tears welling in her eyes._

_End Flashback_

The two weeks that followed before he began to speak to her again were some of the worst in her life. She cared deeply for Harry ever since he saved from a troll in their first year, and not having her best and closest friend with her was an immense struggle. When he finally began to speak to her again, she nearly cried out of relief.

Then came the end of the year which ranked as one of her favorite memories. Harry and she had gone back in time to save his Godfather and they had rescued Buckbeak, before flying on him. Flying on Buckbeak with her arms wrapped tightly around him and her body pressed onto his had become one of her best dreams.

However, there was still a slight problem for Hermione. She had cared deeply for her friend and had want to be more than just friends ever since that Halloween long ago. She thought he was going to ask her at the end of second year when she came running into the Great Hall, but he hadn't, and she had to hide her disappointment by shaking Ron's hand.

Then after the ride on Buckbeak she was sure he was going to ask her out, but yet again he didn't.

'_I wonder if he even feels that way about me, maybe all he thinks we will be is friends or siblings'_ she grumbled as she moved downstairs to breakfast.

As she sat down at the table, her mother, Emma, looked at her and asked "why the long face Hermione?"

"It's Harry" Hermione replied "I'm just wondering if he will ever like me as more than a friend. I know I like him a lot, but he doesn't seem to have any interest in me"

"Hermione" her mother slowly replied "you do realize he's a boy, and that most boys are clueless about their feelings right? Furthermore, if any of the stuff you told me about how you think he has treated at home is true, then it's quite likely that he doesn't have any basis for knowing what his feelings towards you are."

Hermione slowly chewed her food as she thought about that and realized truth about what her mother had said. She had always suspected that Harry's home life was bad, as she noticed many little things, like he always wore long shirts, or how he flinched when she hugged him at the leaving feast at the end of second year.

As Hermione continued to think about it, she almost failed to notice Hedwig land in front of her, until the owl gave her a hoot.

"Hedwig, did you bring a letter from Harry for me?" she asked.

Nodding in the affirmative, Hedwig held out her claw, and Hermione took the letter from her claw and slowly opened it.

Reading over it carefully she was stunned to see an apology about the Firebolt incident in it. However, what really caught her eye was the comment about how he would understand if she didn't want to be friends anymore.

Resolving to immediately write to rectify this error, Hermione took out her quill and started penning a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, my summer is going well! It's nice to be home, and I'm enjoying using muggle libraries again. It's okay that it took you so long to write, I understand how the Dursley's can be. Are they treating you well? If not I'm sure I could get my parents to agree to keep you hear for the rest of the summer._

_Thank you for the apology, however it's really not necessary, I was completely wrong to go behind your back, and quite frankly, I was scared you were never going to forgive me during those two weeks you didn't talk to me._

_Now onto the more important thing. Harry James Potter! How dare you even think I wouldn't want to be your friend or see you again. If I didn't want to be your friend I wouldn't have gone on all those adventures with you. Harry, you're my first and best friend, and I have no idea how I would survive if you were to disappear in my life. Please promise me you will always be there for me._

_I hope to hear back from you soon._

Here Hermione paused, she usually signed her letters 'Love, Hermione', but perhaps she ought to change it and try to make her feelings obvious.

With that in mind she signed the letter

_Lovingly and affectionately yours,_

_Hermione_

Giving the letter to Hedwig, who had stayed and waited for Hermione to finish writing, Hermione proceeded to finish eating and get ready for the day. After all, there was a library of books just waiting for her.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Harry slammed into the floor and groaned painfully as the portkey dropped him off on the hard marble floor of Gringotts. Wincing as he got to his feet, he looked around and saw Griphook waiting for him in front of a door.

"Hello Griphook" Harry Called as he made his way over to the Goblin "how is business"

Griphook gave a brief start at Harry recognizing him, after all, most wizards considered goblins below them, and no one ever recognized a goblin a second time. Filing the information away later to be given to his superiors, Griphook responded "Business is well Mr. Potter, and if you'll follow me, I will lead you to Bloodfang's office"

"Thank you Griphook" responded Harry.

They continued to make small talk about business as Griphook lead them down a long hall with doors branching off the whole way down. Finally the goblin stopped in front of a door with the name Bloodfang on it and opened it and ushered Harry in.

Inside, a goblin was sitting at the desk, greeting Harry he said "Good Morning Mr. Potter, my name is Bloodfang. May your gold flow freely, come in and have a seat and let's get started."

Harry responded "May your enemies flee before you Bloodfang, and please call me Harry" as he proceeded to take a seat.

"Okay Harry, before we begin to talk about the Black portfolio, your Godfather left us specific instructions to take do an inheritance test to see if there are any other families out there for whom you are the head, also it will tell us if you have any magical abilities." Bloodfang said.

Harry nodded, and held out his thumb, which Bloodfang pricked and allowed the drop of blood to fall onto the parchment.

The parchment slowly began to fill in, showing the words "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" before Bloodfang pulled the parchment away and set it off to the side.

"The parchment will take at least an hour to fill in everything, it merely confirmed your connection to the House of Black so quickly because you were already declared head of it. Now let's us move onto the portfolio." Bloodfang explained.

Harry nodded and as Bloodfang handed him a piece of Parchment that held the ownings of the House of Black, he thought back to the day when Hagrid had explained to him the exchange rates between Magical and Muggle money.

_Flashback_

"_Now listen here Harry" Hagrid said, "I'm going to explain to you how our money works, okay?"_

_As Harry nodded eagerly, Hagrid began._

"_First we have the bronze Knut, which is worth 1 penny (0.01) of that money that British Muggles use, or 2 pennies (0.02) of the money that American Muggles use. Next up is the silver Sickle. It takes 29 Knuts to equal the value of one Sickle. A sickle is worth .30 of the British money, and .60 of the American money._

_Finally, we have the golden Galleon. It take 17 Sickles, or 493 Knuts to equal a Galleon. A galleon is worth 5.00 of British money, and 10.00 of American money."_

_End Flashback_

Harry began to pore over the list which read like this

**Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Vault 493 – Liquid Holdings**

**2,401, 533 Galleons**

**13,435 Sickles**

**8,014 Knuts**

**Vault 494 – Personal Property**

**Various Wizarding Paintings**

**Various Wands**

**Various personal objects (Earrings, rings, Jewelry, etc.)**

**Properties**

** #12 Grimmauld Place, London**

** Black Manor (Destroyed in Grindewald's war)**

** Vacation Cottage in Majorca, Spain**

**Stock Holdings**

** 25% Borgin and Burkes**

** 15% Daily Prophet**

** 5% Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

** .5% Diagon Alley**

**Contracts**

** 1 Active MC – Activated on June 6****th****, 1994 at 11:53 P.M (Ask Bloodfang for more details)**

As Harry finished reading, he looked up to see Bloodfang looking at him.

"Bloodfang" Harry started, "I have two questions for you. First of all, what does it mean that I own one-half percent of Diagon Alley?"

"Harry, long ago, the Black family owned all of the land that was in this area" Bloodfang said "when the Ministry came to them to ask them to sell this land so that Diagon Alley could be built, they were given a choice, they could either sell it to them for a lump sum, or be given a percentage of all taxes and rent paid by the shops in Diagon Alley. The chose the second option, and thus they were made far richer by this choice."

"As a matter of fact, they would be far richer if we were investing their money, which we are currently not, and haven't been for the past 13 years. Would you like us to resume? We will take 5% of the profits you make"

"Yes, please. Also, invest in both Magical and Muggle business's please." Harry said.

"Now there is a second thing that I would like to ask, under contracts the parchment says there is 1 MC currently active, what does that mean?" Harry asked.

Bloodfang sat up straight and looked Harry in the eye "Mr. Potter when does it say it was activated?" he exclaimed.

"It was activated at 11:53 P.M. on June 6th, 1994, wait that's right after Sirius passed his Lordship to me!"

Slowly sinking back into his seat Bloodfang looked at Harry and said "Are you sure" Harry nodded, and Bloodfang continued "Harry, MC stands for 'Marriage Contract' and the fact of when it states that it was activated means that you are the one that is locked into the contract."

"Furthermore having seen the contract, I know that you can't get out of, as it was sealed in blood by the writer's hands. Finally, it appears that the bank automatically sent out a request for a meeting immediately to the family of the person in question. So it looks as though you'll be meeting them later today."

Stunned Harry slowly sat back in his chair the thought '_I'm in a marriage contract that I can't get out of'_ running through his head.

Harry finally had the presence of mind to sit up and say one word.

"Who?"

The reply Harry got shocked him to his core.

"The contract is between you and one Miss Pansy Rose Parkinson"

"Well…shit"

**A/N: I'm ecstatic with the response I got to chapter one, hope you guys like chapter two. If you feel like being my beta send me a PM. I would really like to have on, just to check over my spelling and grammar.**

**Look for another chapter by Sunday evening!**


	3. Potter?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Also check out the Author's Note at the end for important information. Without further ado, here's chapter three of Green, Brown, Blue and Grey.**

Pansy Parkinson was not having a good day. She had hoped to be able to go to the stable and ride her horse, Midnight, but she had been informed when she woke up that the Malfoy's would be flooing over for a visit. This meant that she would have to actually make herself presentable looking, so she was currently brushing her hair.

'_Draco bloody Malfoy, I still can't believe that I am stuck with that ponce'_ Pansy thought as she viciously ran the brush through her hair.

Pansy still could recall the first time she met Malfoy, four long years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was July 11__th__, Pansy's 9__th__ birthday, and she was currently outside feeding her favorite birthday present, a dark black horse she had chosen to name Midnight, when her father, Malcolm, walked up to her._

"_Pansy, I'd like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy, and your future husband." Malcolm said before wandering off through the gardens._

_Pansy looked at him, she had known she was going to marry Draco Malfoy since she was 7, but had never met him, and was looking forward to meeting the prince that would sweep her off her feet. As she looked at him she couldn't help but be a little disappointed in how he looked. Sure, he had very aristocratic features, but she couldn't help but think that he didn't look anything like a prince. Actually, he seemed rather snobbish, an image that was only reinforced when she heard him speak._

"_Hi, Pansy it's a pleasure to meet one of the girls that I'm going to marry" Draco stated pompously._

_Unable to prevent herself, she immediately blurted out "One of the girls? I thought people only married one person?"_

"_Well that's how it works normally, but you see I'm going to be the Lord of two Noble and Ancient houses, Black and Malfoy, which means I'm going to have to marry two wives. Of course that doesn't include the mistresses that I want to have. My Father tells me how important it is to have mistresses in addition to my wives."_

_Pansy stood there stuttering as her dreams crashed down around her. 'He's going to have TWO wives, and mistresses? I guess it won't be that bad, after all, I'll have a sister to talk to.' Pansy had always desperately desired a sister, but unfortunately her birth had been so traumatic to her mother, Abigail's system that it prevented her from becoming pregnant ever again. However, that hope was dashed by the next words out of Draco's mouth._

"_You see, I'll have you stay at Black Manor, where you can spend all day looking after the house, and taking care of your children. My other wife and mistresses will stay with me at Malfoy Manor since after all, she will be taking my main wife" Draco continued._

_Pansy stared at him horrorstruck, unable to believe the casualness with which he spoke of how she would be treated. _

"_B-but what about my dream to become a healer? I've always wanted to be one" she exclaimed._

"_Ah, well you can forget about that, after all, any woman that marries a Malfoy knows that her proper place is in the house raising children" Draco said. Looking her over, he continued "Also, get ready to cut that hair, I can't stand hair that is longer than shoulder length."_

_At this statement, Pansy ran bawling too her parents, because one of her favorite things about her appearance was her long black hair that cascaded to midway down her back._

_End Flashback_

Shivering slightly because of how bad that day had been, Pansy took a second to calm herself and looked in the mirror. Pale grey eyes stared back at her out of a nice heart-shaped face, with soft edges. Her face was ringed by her thick raven colored hair which now fell down to just above her bum. A smattering of freckles were on her cheekbones. Her face was finished out by a soft mouth which held a gorgeous set of perfect white teeth. Stepping back from the mirror she looked at her body, which she had always been proud of. Her body had only small curves, like her mother, but hours upon hours of horseback riding had thoroughly tightened and toned her body.

Sighing as she set the brush down, she picked up her wand, and cast the glamour spells over her body that would change her to what everyone but her parents saw her as. She watched as her hair shortened to just above her shoulders in a cut she despised. Her face turned sharper, with the edges of it becoming harder, and more pointed. Her eyes, which before had seemed to be full of warmth and life, now appeared unforgiving, and finally her mouth compressed into a thin line, from which a sneer was easily born.

As the changes finished she couldn't help but think about how long she had been using the glamour. Two weeks after the birthday party where she had been introduced to Draco she had gone to her Dad and begged him to cancel the contract.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, can you please cancel the contract, I hate Draco, he wants to have me live in Black Manor and only raise his kids." Pansy explained, with unshed tears welling in her eyes._

_Slowly sighing Malcolm looked at her and said "I'm sorry Pansy, I wish I could, but I can't."_

"_But Dad, why not?" Cried Pansy "There has to be some way for me to get out of the contract, he doesn't even like how I look!"_

"_Let me tell you a story kiddo. One day not long after Harry Potter had destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, your mother and I were walking through the forest beyond the wards, when suddenly a bunch of Death Eaters appeared and disarmed us. You see, your mother and I had stayed neutral in the war. Sure we hated Voldemort and what he stood for, but we also had a deep mistrust for Albus Dumbledore."_

"_But Dad, Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light. Why couldn't you trust him?" Pansy exclaimed._

"_Sweetie, he may be called that, but he has made some questionable decisions. For example, in his youth he was good friends with Gellert Grindewald, which is why we believe it took him so long to finally go and duel him. Also, he seems to mysteriously show up and gain credit just before other can. For example, Ivor Dillonsby had already discovered several uses for dragon's blood when Dumbledore "borrowed" his notes, and the next thing we know Dumbledore comes out with a paper about the 12 uses of dragon's blood that he claims he alone discovered."_

"_Anyway, back to the story, the Death Eaters tied us up and then one stepped forward and took their mask off, and underneath it was Lucius Malfoy. He proceeded to explain how we were going to sign a marriage contract from you to Lord Black, because since Sirius Black had already been imprisoned for his betrayal of the Potter's, the title of Lord Black would pass to him when he came of age. With no choice unless we wanted to leave you as an orphan we agreed."_

"_However, before I could sign the contract, he forced me to change quills to a Blood Quill, and as you know, any agreement signed in blood cannot be broken, and the Malfoy's left no loopholes. You will be married to Lord Black as soon as he comes of age or is fully emancipated."_

_Crying, Pansy snuggled into her dad, "Dad, is there anything I can do about my appearance? I really don't want to change it, but Draco is insistent."_

_Pausing to think, Malcolm slowly responded "There is one thing we can do. We can put glamour charms on you to change your appearance to suit what he wants, but you can only take them off when you are home alone with us."_

"_Thank you Daddy!" Pansy squealed as she hugged him tightly._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, when in company besides her parent's Pansy had always applied the charms. Fortunately, Pansy had been able to avoid spending too much time in Draco's presence until Hogwarts where she found herself in the same house as him much to her disgust. Even worse, Professor Snape required the Slytherins to always support each other outside of the common room, so Pansy had ended up alienating much of the school because she was forced to follow Draco's lead.

Even worse, she couldn't go against him in the common room either, because he held the power in Slytherin, and she knew that if she fought him, it could only turn out bad for her. So each year she slowly grew further and further away from all the friends she had as her anger at the predicament she was stuck in caused her to lash out at everyone.

Finally pulling herself out of her memories she slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were currently munching on breakfast, as her father slowly read through the mornings mail. . Sitting down across from them, her plate was immediately filled by the house-elf that currently was bustling around the kitchen humming merrily as it put the pots and pans from breakfast away.

"Thank you Tippy" Pansy said, and the elf nodded before turning back to her work. Turning back to her parent's Pansy looked at them before sighing and muttering sarcastically "So what time should we expect the all-important Malfoy family and there amazing, absolutely perfect son?"

Shaking her head, before grinning slightly, her mother responded "They said to expect them at one o'clock this afternoon. Oh that reminds me dear, Draco wanted to know if you would like to learn how to knit from his mother because 'it's a skill that my future wife should know'. I figured I'd let you respond to that."

Grinning back Pansy replied "I'm sure I can convince him of how I'm not worthy of his very distinguished mother's time, and how I'd rather learn from my mother."

Abigail was about to respond to her daughter when both of them were distracted by the shattering of Malcolm's teacup. Looking over at him, Pansy was surprised to see a mixture of shock, fear, and worry on her father's face as he looked back and forth between her and the letter in his hand.

"Dad, what is it?" Pansy asked, and her father wordlessly passed the letter over to her. Beginning to read, Pansy felt her stomach drop as she absorbed what was in the letter.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_We at Gringotts are please to inform you that the marriage contract between you and Lord Black has been activated. As he is at the bank this morning, you presence is required immediately. To that end, we have provided a portkey that will trigger on the phrase "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"._

_It is important to note that while the contract has been activated, Lord Black has not come of age or been fully emancipated, therefore you are not required to marry yet. We look forward to seeing you soon._

_May you gold flow freely,_

_Bloodfang  
Account Manager for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Blacks_

Slowly lowering the letter as she sat there completely and utterly stunned, all Pansy could think was _'that little TWERP, I'm going to kill you when I get ahold of you Draco Malfoy!'_

GBBGBBGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Back in Bloodfang's office, Harry was shocked to his core. Not only did he find out that he had a marriage contract to Pansy Parkinson of all people. Pansy, who had been responsible for torturing Hermione, Ron, and himself almost daily, and who was engaged to his nemesis Draco Malfoy according to the school gossip vine. Not only that, but the contract was unbreakable according to Bloodfang.

"Bloodfang" Harry began slowly "this has to be some sort of joke, right? I mean everyone knows that she is already engaged to Draco Malfoy-"

"Ah, that's where you are wrong Harry" Bloodfang cut in "you see when Lucius Malfoy negotiated the contract between the Parkinson family and himself, he negotiated between Pansy and Lord Black. He did this because Draco desired Pansy as a second wife, and since Lucius assumed that the Black line would pass to him when he came of age, he tied it to the Black line. Anyway, would you like to continue to look over the remaining inheritances you have?"

Still numb with shock, Harry could only nod as Bloodfang handed him the sheet.

**Harry James Potter**

**Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter**

**Magical Guardian: Sirius Black, APWBD (Ministry appointed guardian)**

**Partially Emancipated**

**Lord Potter (Not yet claimed)**

**Lord Black (Claimed)**

**Magical Heir to Gryffindor (Not yet claimed)**

**Lord Slytherin via right by conquest (Not yet claimed)**

**Lord Peverell**

**Potter Resources**

**Vault 311-Family Vault**

**450,183 Galleons**

**16,465 Sickles**

**3,452 Knuts**

**Various Potter Family heirlooms**

**Vault 687-Trust vault**

**0 Galleons (refilled to 1000 every year on July 31****st****)**

**5% Daily Prophet**

**5% Flourish &amp; Botts**

**Payments**

**10,000 Galleons annually to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Authorized by APWBD on November 2****nd****, 1981)**

**50 Galleons annually to Vernon and Petunia Dursley (Authorized by APWBD on November 4****th****, 1981)**

**5,000 Galleons annually to Molly Prewitt Weasley (Authorized by APWBD on July 2****nd****, 1991)**

**2,500 Galleons annually to Ronald Bilius Weasley (Authorized by APWBD on July 2****nd****, 1991)**

**Peverell**

**All Money and Stock transferred to Potter Family in 1098**

**Vault 53-Family Vault**

**Various Heirlooms**

**MISSING (Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone)**

**True Cloak of Invisibility currently in possession of Harry James Potter**

**Gryffindor**

**Vault 3-Family Vault**

**Money donated to Hogwarts upon Lord Gryffindor's death**

**Various Family Heirlooms**

**MISSING (Sword of Godric Gryffindor)**

**Slytherin **

**Money donated to Hogwarts upon Lord Slytherin's death**

**Vault 6-Family Vault**

**Various heirlooms**

**MISSING (Slytherin's Locket)**

Harry slowly put the paper down on the desk as a feeling of numbness overtook him. Not only was he rich beyond his wildest dreams, but he was the heir or lord to five different wizarding families, including two of the founders of Hogwarts. '_Wait a second, I'm going to be the head of five different families, does that mean I have to marry five different witches?'_

Calming himself, he voiced his thought to Bloodfang. Bloodfang looked at him and began to chuckle, "No Harry, you do not have to marry five different witches." Harry began to sigh in relief, when Bloodfang continued "you have to marry three! You see, many wizarding families are related to either Gryffindor or Salazar in some manner. When the lines died out, it was decided that the names could not be restarted."

"But then what does it mean that I am the magical heir to them then" Harry blurted out, unable to stop himself."

"What it means is that it Magic itself declared you were worthy of the title of Lord Gryffindor, and because you bested Slytherin's heir three times you are able to claim the lordship for yourself." Bloodfang explained, "Besides the prestige of the position and the heirlooms that you alone can wield, the Lordships come with seats on the Wizengamot, and if all four of the Founder's heirs are alive at the same time then they can dissolve the board of Governors."

"The Founder's heirs would then have the power to veto any decision of the Headmaster or any teacher, and you can fire the headmaster provided at least two Heads of the Houses, as well as the Deputy Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress approve. Finally, you and your betrothed can live in the private rooms of Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor that are in Hogwarts."

The mention of betrothed brought the matter of wives back to the front of Harry's mind. "So I need to marry not only Pansy, but two other women as well?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes" Bloodfang explained "Fortunately, both the Potter and the Peverell lines have no requirements that potential wives would have to fulfill, such as being a pure-blood. The only requirement is that you have to marry all three within a year of you coming of age or being fully emancipated."

"What do you mean fully emancipated?" Harry responded.

"When your Godfather turned over the Lordship of House Black to you, it caused you to become partially emancipated. This gives you the ability to live on your own and cast your votes in the Wizengamot, but still requires you to have a magical guardian who can access your vaults, and withdraw as much money as the per year limit permits. As actual owner of the vault you can withdraw as much as you want. However, be aware that your magical guardian can still withdraw from any new vaults you set up. The only vaults he cannot touch are the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults because those open to you and you alone. Also, you can only be fully emancipated once you become of age, or you Magical Guardian permits you to, or the Ministry declares you of age. Bloodfang stated.

The mention of his magical guardian brought back to Harry's mind what the paper said about Dumbledore and all he had done. Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed, after all he trusted Dumbledore, and here he was withdrawing his money every year, and paying himself and the Dursley's. Also, the payments to Ron and Mrs. Weasley worried Harry, why would Dumbledore be paying them?

"Bloodfang, can you tell me what the payments to Mrs. Weasley and Ron are for." Harry asked.

"Sadly, it isn't listed so I can't tell you, all I can suggest is that you keep an ear out around them and hope that they spill something." Bloodfang stated. "On to the next order of business, if you can provide me with another blood drop we can do a magical abilities test to see if you have any magical abilities."

As the paper filled itself out Harry asked "You mentioned that the Parkinson's would be here soon, do you have any idea when they will be here?"

"They just arrived as a matter of fact," began Bloodfang "however, I suggest that you wait until, after we review your abilities, that way you can spend some time with them before it's time for your medical appointment. Ah, and it looks like your sheet is done."

Nodding in agreement with Bloodfang's suggestion, Harry was about to grab the paper when Bloodfang looked at it and his face grew thunderously angry, and he suddenly began shouting quite loudly in Gobbledygook. Staring wide-eyed at him, Harry quietly asked him what was wrong, and Bloodfang handed him the sheet silently.

**Magical Abilities for Harry James Potter**

**Parslemouth**

**Potential to become an Animagus**

**Potential to become an Occlumens**

**High Proficiency in Transfiguration**

**High Proficiency in DADA**

**High Proficiency in Charms**

**High tolerance to poisons and potions due to Basilisk blood in body.**

**High healing ability due to phoenix tears in blood stream**

**Magical Power Level:? (Undetermined due to a bound core)**

**Core Bindings**

**Infantile Core Binding 40% placed on July 31****st****, 1981 by Lily Potter (Broken October 31****st****, 1981)**

**50% Core binding placed on November 1****st****, 1981 by APWBD (Broken on June 4****th****, 1992)**

**50% Core Binding placed on June 5****th****, 1992 by APWBD (Broken on May 29****th****, 1993)**

**50% Core Binding placed on May 30****th****, 1993 by APWBD-currently active**

"The reason I'm so mad Harry" Bloodfang started "is because placing a Core Binding charm on a child once they are over the age of 10 is extremely dangerous, and could literally permanently damage your ability to use magic. Also, Infantile Core Bindings are designed to gradually release over time, while regular Core Binding charms will not release unless they are lifted or broken. This is so dangerous that they are actually punishable by time in Azkaban."

Harry was extremely angry now, as here was more proof of Dumbledore of messing with his life. Angrily, he asked "So what do you suggest I do about this Bloodfang?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I don't think you should do anything yet, because Dumbledore still has many supporters in the Wizengamot and would most likely not be convicted were we to bring him to child. However, I will add a Core Binding charm removal to your appointment this afternoon. Also, I think it's time we bring in the Parkinson's, wouldn't you agree?"

Sighing Harry had to admit to himself that the course of action Bloodfang suggested was for the best. "I agree with your opinion on how we should handle Dumbledore. However should you get the chance I want you to get me fully emancipated, even though I will have to deal with finding two more wives quickly, getting out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb is the most important thing you can do. Also, I agree it's time, let's bring the Parkinson's in." Harry stated.

Nodding at Harry Bloodfang called a Goblin and uttered a short stream of Gobbledygook at him, before turning to Harry. "They will be here in a minute, so take a second and prepare yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly stood up and approached the doors to prepare to meet the Parkinson's. The door suddenly opened, and before Harry could utter a single word a female blur impacted him and began punching every part of him that she could reach.

GBBGBBGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Pansy's temper had been gradually building all morning, and now sitting outside of Bloodfang's office with her parents, it was reaching a breaking point. _'First he gets himself named Lord Black, and now he's had me waiting for 30 minutes outside of the office while he talks about Merlin knows what in there. As soon as that door opens I'm going to rip him to pieces.' _She thought bitterly.

Suddenly the door began to slowly open and before her parents could anything, she darted in the door. Vision tunneling she found the boy who was standing to greet her, and not noticing any of his physical features she launched herself at him, punching every inch she could reach while screaming "Malfoy, I can't believe you, you complete an utter arse. Why would you do this? I HATE YOU AN-".

Suddenly she felt herself being wrenched off of by the strong arms of her parents and her father screaming at her "What are you doing? That's not Malfoy"

Stopping her struggles to break free from her parents as her father's words penetrated the angry haze that she was stuck in, she finally took a second to look, and what she found shocked her. Lying on the floor moaning in pain as he curled into a ball was a boy with jet-black hair. Looking at his face her eyes drifted to his forehead noting his lightning-bolt scar there, before her eyes snapped to his. As she stared into his bright green eyes, it took all of her effort to stammer out…

"Potter?"

GBBGBBGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

As his eyes made contact with grey eyes that seemed to swirl with deep anger, before slowly softening as she looked at him, as he felt himself laboring to breathe due to the pain that had returned to his body, and as the darkness was threatening to overtake him all he could stammer was "Parkinson, w-what did I d-do to deserve that?" before the darkness that had been threatening him finally claimed him.

**A/N: First off, I have to say I was absolutely astounded by the response I received to the first two chapters I posted. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I've received a lot of requests for me to add stuff to the story, so if you want me to add something, please either PM me or send me a review with what you want me to add. The only thing I won't add is more girls, Harry is marrying the three listed and no more. Also, before I get comments about how I'm making Harry more powerful, I feel that it's necessary for the way I'm taking the story, hence why it's only a 50% binding, and not one of those stories where Harry has access to only 1% of his magical core. **

**Also, I'm currently finishing up a year of college so there will be limited posting over the next 3-4 weeks as I study and take finals, before it picks up again during the summer. That being said, I will try to post at least once a week while I'm still in school.**

**See you soon!**


	4. TEMPORARY Author's Note

Hey all!

Don't worry! I haven't abandoned this story, and I actually have some good news. I finished my last final for this year of college yesterday, and will be actually be able to concentrate on the story. Look for an update by Tuesday!

Mini


	5. Much ado about something

**Hey all! So obviously it's WAY past the Tuesday that I said I would update. Sorry about that, I'll explain that in the AN at the end of this chapter. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Much ado about something**

"_Will he…alright?"_

"_I…marriage…how?"_

"…_Potter…up"_

"_Waking…too early"_

As Harry floated in and out of consciousness, he heard snippets of conversation going around him. At least one of the voice's belonged to Bloodfang. However, Harry was unable to place the last two. Frowning, Harry tried to struggle out of the muddle his brain was in, only to have his head pushed back down, and a potion forced through his lips. As he sunk back into the peaceful oblivion that sleep provided, one last word managed to penetrate the void.

"_Harry"_

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

When Harry next awoke the sun was high in the sky. Harry thought to himself _"Okay, Sun looks like it's just a little bit past noon, so I still have about 5 hours before I have to get home. I need to visit my vaults and then Madam Malkin's. Oh, I should visit Flourish and Blotts also…"_ As Harry continued to mull over in his mind what he had to do, he failed to notice four people, well, three people and one goblin, enter the room.

Hearing a cough, Harry looked over, and upon seeing the people, immediately, sprung out of bed to a standing position. At least, that's what Harry tried to do, as when he jumped out of bed, the ground was closer than it seemed it should have been, and Harry started to lose his balance. Immediately, one of the people rushed over and grabbed him to steady him. Once Harry regained his balance, he looked over to thank the person, when he realized it was Pansy, the person who had further damaged Harry's already seriously injured body.

Harry took a step back, and immediately went for his wand, upon not finding it anyway, he took a menace filled step towards Pansy, as his eyes filled with a fiery rage. Seeing this, Abigail and Malcolm began to pull their wands and Bloodfang hastened to intervene.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down. Yes, Miss Parkinson attacked you, however there is prior a valid reason for her actions yesterday morning. Let's all take a deep breath and talk this through."

Refusing to back down, Harry chose to hold his ground as he snarled "What possible reason should I accept for how I was attacked? I was willing to try to go into this with an open mind, and she immediately attacks me. What is it Parkinson, mad that I'm not your precious Drakey-poo?"

Pansy's eyes had been gradually getting more furious as she listened to Harry's speech, and now they were dark and filled with an ice so cold it seemed it could literally freeze a person. Laughing sarcastically, Pansy opened her mouth and replied "My precious Drakey-poo? Ha, as if. Though he would be better than dealing with the idiotic 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. Boy-Who-Lived? More like Boy-Who-Is-A-Bloody-Prat." And with that statement Pansy left the room, as Harry stared at the shot she had been standing with shock.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the other two people in the room glanced at each other, and slowly began to approach Harry. As they approached him Harry became aware of their presence, and turned towards them, fists raised in what would have been a futile attempt to defend himself. Noting the defensive positioning, the pair stopped moving, and held up their hands as Malcolm began to speak.

"Harry, I hope that you will trust us, as we have no desire to hurt you in any way. Now we are going to slowly lower our hands and put our wands back in our pockets if that is okay. After that, we would like to talk to you and explain why Pansy was acting the way she did. Is that okay?" Harry looked over at Bloodfang, who gave him a discreet nod before exiting the room. Seeing the approval of Bloodfang, and his evacuation, Harry turned back to the couple and gave them a brief jerk of the head, which could barely qualify as a nod, before sitting stiffly back down on the bed.

Abigail and Malcolm slowly put their wands away, before returning their attention to the upset man that stood in front of them. "Harry" Abigail began slowly "Since you don't know us I will begin by introducing us, my name is Abigail, and this is my husband Malcolm, we're Pansy's parents. Now obviously, you're a little mad right now, which is understandable, but I would beg that you take a moment and see this from Pansy's point of view."

Noting the curious expression on Harry's face, and seeing his nod to continue speaking, Abigail cleared her throat before beginning a speech she hoped would change Pansy's fortunes for the better.

"Harry, to understand why Pansy is upset you must first begin to understand Pansy. All of her life she has grown up with the belief that one day a prince would come and sweep her off of her feet. She knew she was engaged to Lord Black, and since we all erroneously believed that Draco was going to be Lord Black, she began to craft a vision of him as the white knight she always wanted. However, he tore that vision apart when they first met at the party celebrating her ninth birthday."

At this point, Malcolm jumped in and explained what had happened at the party, as well as Pansy's request for a glamour two weeks later. After he finished recounting the tale, he turned to Abigail and beckoned for her to continue the explanation. "So you see Harry, Pansy's life has turned into a nightmare, she wears a glamour she absolutely despises to protect her from her supposed fiancée, all the while knowing that she would be forced to live by herself in Black Manor. With her dreams crushed, the only way for her to survive was to turn herself into the sharp, irritating, witch that you see today. Now I'm not asking you to immediately wipe the slate clean, for she has much to atone for. All I want is for you to give her and you a chance at happiness. Please, open yourself up to the possibility that maybe there is something, even the tiniest of a spark there, and see where it leads." Abigail finished before sitting back, with a look of pleading on her face, and tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry sat there, reeling from what he had just heard. He had to admit, that it was an excellent story, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been affected, but there was still a part of him that hated Parkinson for all the taunts, insults, and rumors she had spread about Hermione, Ron, and himself. Steeling his face into a neutral expression, he turned to Abigail and responded "Thank you for the insight into a Pansy, would it be possible for me to meet her for a couple minutes right now? In private, preferably?"

After a short and whispered discussion, Malcolm and Abigail turned to him and nodded before walking out. Taking a deep breath, Harry mentally prepared himself for the conversation to come as he watched the door slowly open, as Pansy stepped with a touch of uncertainty in her normal, haughty expression. Harry slowly opened his mouth, before deciding to just simply dive in. "So Pansy, I was talking to your parents, and they were talking about your past and I'd like to sta…"

"You'd like to what?" Pansy blurted out, cutting Harry mid-word. "Laugh at me for my dreams? Mock me for making fun of you these years since you are going to be my husband? Which is it Potter?" She spat out bitterly.

Harry took a second to breathe deeply, reminding himself that she had been stuck in a terrible situation, and to at least _try_ not to take it out on her. With a clipped voice, he responded "No, Parkinson, I was not going to mock you. Rather, I was going to follow your parent's suggestion and give you a chance, but it's clear you don't want it so I won't bother you anymore. See you at the wedding." With that Harry began to make his exit from the room.

As Harry began to walk out of the room, Pansy stared after him, shock clear upon her face. Of all the ways she had expected him to react, this was not one she had even dared hope for in her wildest dreams. Realizing he was about to open the door, Pansy sprinted to him, grabbed his arm, and spun him around. As Harry glared down at her, she realized that she needed to talk and fast, to salvage any chance of a decent relationship with Harry. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Look Potter, no, Harry, I'm sorry for how I spoke there. I was just worried that you were going to take this as a chance for revenge after all of the pain I put you and your friends through the past 3 years. I unfortunately do need to go now, as my parents have an appointment for me at St. Mungo's. However, I'd really like it if you would consider owling me this summer." She said with just the hint of a blush.

Harry looked down at her, and saw the pleading look in her eyes, and knew that he would have to give her another chance. "Pansy, I accept your apology, and I would enjoy getting to know you better by owling each other this summer." Pansy smiled radiantly at Harry, and in a move that shocked the both of them, proceeded to give him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Harry" Pansy stated, with just a hint of glee in her voice. I'll do my best to make it up to you, just please don't go too hard on me if I screw up again in the future?" Harry nodded and Pansy proceeded over to the doors and opened them, granting Malcolm and Abigail access once again to the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you today, Harry. I look forward to hearing more from you this summer." Malcolm spoke "Also, Abigail and I have discussed it, and we would like you to have dinner with us at some point in July, whenever you are available. Goodbye for now." Harry nodded as the Parkinson's proceeded to walk out of the room.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

After the Parkinson's left Harry walked back to the bed and gathered up his belongings, preparing to leave. However, as he did so he kept feeling that something was different, as the motions he made were built into his muscle memory, but they felt slightly different nevertheless. Resolving to ask Bloodfang this, he called the goblin back into the room.

Bloodfang entered the room and immediately addressed Harry. "Good afternoon Harry, I assume that you are wondering what occurred during the period you were unconscious?" At Harry's nod, Bloodfang proceeded to sit down, and began to explain.

"First of all Harry, you fainted yesterday afternoon from Ms. Parkinson's attack, and since you were already unconscious we decided that it was the perfect time to take care of the issues you had. You may have noticed that your body feels slightly off kilter. This is due to the fact we started you on a potion regimen for 2 weeks to both heal your old wounds, and to help bring your body to the state the state that it would have been in had you not suffered all of the abuse and neglect. However, there are two things you need to understand with these. The potions will not be able to completely heal all of your injuries, as you well never reach the height of 6'3" that you would have reached. However, we feel confident that you will at least reach 6'0". The second thing is that you need to exercise while you take these potions in order to gain the best results. If you look in the box beside your bed you will find the potions as well as a workout regimen for you to follow."

Harry nodded as followed along, and with each word his excitement grew. The fact that he would actually be able to no longer be the runt of his class, (something that had aggravated him to no end) was extremely pleasing. Also, the workout regimen was something he was looking forward to, as he despised the fact that he was known as a small, scrawny git in Hogwarts. Harry quickly cleared his mind, as Bloodfang continued to speak.

"In addition to the potion and workout regimen, we also had a healer fix your broken bones. You will still need to be careful on them for the rest of the day, but they will be completely healed by tomorrow." Here Bloodfang paused for a second, before continuing on. "While the doctor's where scanning you, they noticed that something is wrong with your scar. We're not sure yet, but as soon as we have a diagnosis we are comfortable with, we will inform you. Now all that's left for you to do today is to visit any vaults you might need to before you go on your shopping trip. I know you must be excited about visiting the vaults, but I suggest you only visit the Black Vault today, as it is already 2:00 P.M. If you want I can have a goblin take you there now?"

Harry nodded in agreement, and the two set off towards the main hall of Gringotts.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Harry walked out of Gringotts into Diagon Alley, later that afternoon. He still had much to accomplish at Gringotts, including a conversation about the money being removed from his vaults, but that would have to wait until another day. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Harry began to make his way down the street, towards Madam Malkin's. However, as he made his way down the street, he noticed a small, almost invisible shop that had various shapes, styles, and colors of eyeglasses in the window, as well as sign telling people to enquire about contacts inside.

Stopping Harry debated with himself for a minute on whether to enter the shop or not. Sure, he had always worn glasses and he didn't mind them too much, but after the quidditch game against Hufflepuff in the rain he had been considering switching over to contacts. Deciding that it was worth a shot, Harry opened the door and entered the shop, a bell tinkling to announce his presence. Seeing no one in the store, Harry began to turn around and leave when a man appeared out of the back of the store.

"Hello, my name is Jonathan Scott, how can I help you?" Said a relatively tall man, with an affable grin on his face."

"Hi, I'm interested in the possibility of purchasing contacts to replace my glasses" Harry responded.

"Ah, come in, come in! Let me start by seeing what your sight is like now, and then we can figure out what kind of contacts will work best for you." Johnathan said. As he tapped Harry's head with the wand, he paused, frowned, and then tapped his head again. Looking up at Harry, he asked "you haven't by any chance just started a potion regimen have you?" At Harry's nod, he smiled and explained "well I can't do anything for you right now, as the regimen you are on will have some effect on your eyes, but if you come back when you're all done with the potions, I can help you then." Harry nodded and left the store, resolving to indeed make a return trip to the store later.

Harry continued his trek down the alley, making a brief stop at Magical Menagerie to pick up some more treats for Hedwig before continuing on to his final stop of the day, Madam Malkin's.

GBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBGGBBG

Ninety long minutes later, Harry finally managed to exit the store. When he had entered the store and explained why he was there to Madam Malkin, she immediately dragged him to the back and started a long process of measuring, cutting, pinning, trimming, coiffing, hemming, and many, many other things all the while carrying on about all the different outfits he need for each of the families he was lord for. After she finished her work, she told him it would be ready in three weeks, and then shooed him out so she could get to work. Shaking his head at the insanity of women and clothing, Harry grabbed the reusable portkey that he had been provided with by the Goblins, and returned to Privet Drive.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he entered Number 4. It appeared that his Aunt and Uncle were out, which meant he could avoid the questions of where he had been all day and the previous night. He quickly made his way upstairs and put his packages away in the closet and underneath the loose floorboard before turning to his desk, where he noticed a letter laying.

Picking up the letter, Harry noticed the elegant script that _Harry Potter_ was written in, and realized it was from Hermione. Aware of how his stomach had jumped Harry quickly slit the letter open and began to read. As he perused the letter, Harry couldn't help but smile, as Hermione always knew what to say to make him feel better. However, that smile changed to a confused frown when he read Hermione's comment of '_lovingly and affectionately yours'. _

Harry had realized before he sent his last letter that Hermione cared for him, but the signature threw him off. '_I thought she cared about me as a brother, but this signature makes it seem like something there is something else there. I don't know, and I don't want to hurt our friendship if she doesn't like me as more than a friend. I know! I still need to write to Sirius so I can ask him for his advice!'_

Grinning at his idea, Harry grabbed quill and parchment and began the start of a very long letter to his Godfather.

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**First of all, sorry it took so long to update, but a lot of stuff happened, not the least of which was the outline for the story that had every single detail on how I wanted to portray my characters, relationships, etc., as well as my chapter summaries for about 20 chapters, was corrupted. I couldn't recover any of the data from the file so I had to start over from scratch. **

**Now onto a couple more important things. I know you have questions, and that I haven't answered them. The only reason I haven't included them in this chapter is that I find myself with a problem. I desperately need a beta, to catch all of my mistakes and logic jumps and fix them. I don't know if I feel comfortable continuing the story until I have a beta. So if you are interested in being my beta drop me a PM! **

**That being said I want your opinion on what I should do with this story, so go to my profile and there is a poll with several options on it for what I should do with the story. Please vote!**

**Mini**


	6. ANI'm Alive!

Hey all! So it's MiniMe65, (formerly known as Minihannibal 65) here. Anyway, I know it's been a year and a half since I updated so I figured I would provide you guys with an update. After I wrote I ended up getting sick for a month, which as a ed major in college really sucks, but I eventually got over that, through all of life's other crazy trials and now I'm back!

So my current plan is to finish the finals I have tomorrow and Saturday and then go through and start work on re-writing and revamping my story. I have a beta who will be helping me, and I'm hoping to be able to move forward soon. Ideally, I'd like to post a chapter prior to my return to school in mid-January, but I won't give a promise I'm not sure I can keep.

I will promise that if you don't get a chapter, you will at least get a sneak peak from me! I haven't decided whether I will modify the current chapters, or do a repost under the same or a different name, but I will post in this story to let you guys know once I know.

Sincerely,

MiniM65


End file.
